bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tierra Doncella
Tierra Doncella (ランドメイデン, Tierra Donusera) is the Séptima (7th) Espada member of the Espada Afilado. Her Fracción is Melina Herselia. Personality Mannerisms & Habits Tierra holds a composed, but skeptical and pessimistic demeanor about her person when it comes to interactions. Unlike most of them, she does not possess the standard feelings of arrogance, pride, and malevolence commonly associated with the Arrancar. On the contrary, she is sociable, tolerant, level-headed and patient when dealing with the likes of both her allies and her enemies. As a result, she is on stable terms with the majority of the Espada. She is a benevolent leader and prefers to head the subordinate under her command with impartiality. But despite this, she still has to keep tabs on her more carefree right-hand in order to make sure nothing goes wrong. She is mild-mannered and polite, and will even keep her swear words to a strict minimum. It is rare for her to be genuinely angry at someone or something, and the most one is able to get out of her is annoyance or irritation. In combat, she keeps this composed and relaxed attitude even in the face of a more hostile enemy. Very rarely will she taunt her foes, maintaining a constant semblance of honor and respect. But despite this, she shows to carry some sort of enjoyment for combat. She will openly compliment an enemy once they've surprised her or done something else extraordinary. In the face of a weaker enemy who's on the losing end, she will sometimes encourage them to get back up and continue fighting. She has a considerable level of mercy and will refuse to outright kill an opponent unless she is forced or ordered to. She doesn't allow herself to resort to more underhanded methods of fighting, no matter what the circumstances are. At the same time, she will not condemn an enemy for using such methods against her. On occasion, Tierra can be heard singing to herself even in the midst of battle. Flaws & Issues Although she remains mostly passive, Tierra will falter in the face of extremely pressuring conditions. When stakes are on the line and she's on the losing end, she will become more desperate and panicked. Her honest approach to situations can also leave her open and vulnerable to the more manipulative and intellectual mind, although her own perception can somewhat counteract this. The extent of her loyalty towards Casilda Selestino can often lead others, even her own allies, to question her of naivety and carelessness. Beliefs & Philosophies History In Progress... Synopsis Bleach: The Children of Izanami *Los Niños de Izanami: Territorio del Gato Bleach: The War of Four *The War of Four: Ultimatum of the Immortals Post-WOF *El Sagrado Cruzada, The Queen Returns! Powers & Abilites Immense Spiritual Power: Being the septima Espada, Tierra possesses a great amount of spiritual energy well above that of a Números. The potency of it is enough to make opponents of lesser caliber suffer minor psychological effects when her pressure is released, and it is high enough for her to keep composure in the face of high-tier enemies. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Tierra has tremendous skill in the use of sword combat. Her technique is orthodox yet consistently carries grace and precision. She can deliver swift and clean strikes on her targets, depriving foes of their limbs with natural ease. Her strikes center on speed and accuracy rather than power, focusing on outmaneuvering an enemy and striking behind their defenses. Sonído Master: Tierra is proficient in the use of Sonído. Her speed is such that she is capable of outmaneuvering the more careless opponent with ease. Although she is admittedly not the best user of the technique, she can effectively keep up with the majority of Sonído and Hohō masters out there. Keen Intellect: Despite her seemingly naive approach to battle, Tierra has good perception of events and possible scenarios. She can deduce an opponent to be a threat from first glance, particularly if she has obtained information about said opponent prior to a confrontation. Cero: Tierra fires her Cero by forming the index and thumb finger into "L" shapes on both of her hands and then fixing them so that the tips of her opposing index fingers and thumbs meet. In the middle of the square that is created, the Cero charges. It is released when Tierra pulls her hands apart to disconnect the box. Her Cero is an orange color. *'Cero Estridente' (Spanish for "Screaming Cero"): Tierra's unique variant of the Cero technique. At the tip of her index and middle finger, she initiates the Cero as she usually would. When it is fired, it is released in the form of multiple focused sound waves. These sound waves do not externally harm the body, but instead cause damage to the eardrums of the targeted. Prolonged exposure to the Cero can cause the foundations of the brain to break apart. Notably, this Cero is colored black and Tierra's eyes change to the same color when she uses it. Bala: Tierra's Bala are of the standard variety, favoring speed over power in contrast to the Cero. The Bala she uses causes a "ripple effect" when coming into contact with flesh, creating massive holes at the affected area. A few of these can completely shred a defenseless target to pieces. Tierra can fire a multitude of Bala at once to suppress her targets. *'Bala Suelo' (Spanish for "Ground Bullet"): A unique variant of the Bala technique. Tierra fires these types of Bala at the ground or lets them sink after generating them into the air. The Bala remain underground unless they're stepped on by the enemy, resulting in detonation. This "detonation" is not of the usual variety; when the target is caught in it, a sound from the target's childhood life is played. In turn, this causes the target to go through a brief flashback of their previous life. The memory and sound are randomized, and the target has equal chance of going through a pleasant memory as much as a nightmarish one. Zanpakutō Former Form Onda Sonora (Spanish for Soundwave): The name of Tierra's Resurrección. It is sealed within the form of a katana with a blade slightly wider than the average katana would be. The sides of the blade are jagged-edge. The base of the blade has two glowing green lights, while the base of the hilt has a glowing red light. It is unknown what they are used for. *'Resurrección:' Her Release command is, "Play Melodiously over the Seas," as her Zanpakuto begins to play a delightful, harmonious tone as her body swirls with both a twister of water vapor and air waves. When a violent scream is released, sending the vapor out as a blast of steam and shockwaves, her form comes out with a scaled-like hybrid body to an aquatic creature and human. Her hair is done back in a braided ponytail of seashells, with a more pronounced bone-like fin arcing out from the back of her head above her hair. She has more defined, sharp teeth and her body sparkles with silver scales that can change color in the moon and sun light, with defined gills residing over her neck and ribs. With smooth, scaled legs with high-heel boots having fins run off her thighs and calfs, as well as a dolphin-like tail stretching out from just above her posterior with blade-like edges. Her right arm possesses a segmented bone-like blade similar in length to her sealed Zanpakuto. *''Resurrección Passive Abilities: Tierra has exceedingly swift speeds, capable of emitting hypersonic air waves around her body to generate Instaneous-''Sonido, making her revered as the fastest Espada Afilado within their ranks when she's in her Resurrección form. Capable of deflecting harmful attacks as well as dampen physical and energy attacks to a minimum, she boasts high Hierro and resiliency, as well as a enhanced versatility. Commanding the air waves around her to do a number of things, Onda Sonora allows her to control sonic vibrations, air pressure, as well as some water-latent abilities. Current Form After her defeat at the hands of Murasaki Hoshijirushi, Tierra requested the process of a "chemical surgery" to change the form of her Resurrección. Unlike her previous form, which emphasized direct combat over all else, this form encourages more long-range and indirect methods of subduing an enemy. Pacifista Melodía (Spanish for Pacifist Melody): The name of Tierra's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a katana with a golden guard and a black hilt - a more standard design in comparison to her old weapon. She takes a personal liking to its design. *'Resurrección:' The release command for Pacifista Melodia is "Soothe the Soul" (魂を落ち着かせる, Tamashī o ochitsukaseru). The initiation of the release starts off with what appears to be a sphere of released spiritual energy surrounding her, when it is actually a massive number of multiple sound waves compressed together. During this process, a noise similar to the sound of multiple voices will be produced. The sphere will dissipate after a "Sssh!" is heard, revealing Tierra's true form. Her attire consists of a white backless dress with the standard Espada theme. Bone-like protrusions are extended from the forearms and ears, with a flower-like design at the back of her ears and a cluster formation at the arms. :Resurrección Special Ability: As with her previous form, Pacifista Melodía revolves around her affinity with sound. :*'Velocidad del Sonido' (Spanish for "Speed of Sound"): By briefly converting her own body into soundwaves and through the use of a simple Sonido step, Tierra is able to travel at the speed of sound. Her speed increases to the point where it becomes difficult for even a veteran to detect and react to her moves easily. The use of this technique allows her to outmaneuver and kill adversaries before they can even react to her. :*'El Remedio de Rey' (Spanish for "King's Remedy"): When in close range with an opponent, Tierra can jingle the bone protrusions within her forearm to produce a brief yet calm melody. The melody acts as an anesthetic to the negative or hostile feelings of an enemy, causing a feeling of serenity and relaxation. In turn, this causes the resolve to hurt to kill to falter and even become completely nullified. It can be resisted by those with considerable willpower, but cannot be shrugged off completely. :*'Xilófono' (Spanish for "Xylophone"): This ability is activated whenever the bone projectiles Tierra launches from her arm successfully impale an enemy. An impaled projectile will emit a constant series of sound waves into the opponent's body. These soundwaves affect the bones within a person's body, hindering movement and even locking joints. The more projectiles that connect successfully increases the effects on the target's bones, and enough of them can ultimately destroy the target's very skeleton. The sharpness of the projectiles allows them to penetrate and impale energy constructs, their soundwaves disrupting the foundation of opposing attacks. :**'Xilófono: Brazo Largo' (Spanish for "Xylophone: Long Arm"): In addition to launching them for long-range attacks, Tierra can manipulate the bone protrusions within her arms for other forms of combat. She can shift them into a position when she can parry and counter close-range attacks and extend them to varying degree without utilization of the technique's original variant. :*'Sombras Musicales' (Spanish for "Musical Shadows"): By rattling the bone protrusions from her forearms, Tierra can manifest a multitude of mirroring clones. The number of clones that can be summoned depend on how much is put into her energy reserves. While these clones behave sentiently and can fight as skillfully as the original, they are much weaker in endurance and can be taken down within a one or a few hits. They can, however, produce a more devastating effect when "killed"; Tierra can will them to explode in a release of soundwaves that can both physically injure targets as well as damage their auditory sense. Sometimes, they will even detonate themselves prior to trapping an enemy if sensing an opportunity to and having no other alternative. Trivia In Progress... Quotes In Progress... References